Transformers: Origins
by Nightstreak
Summary: This is the beginning. The tales of two of Cybertron's greatest warriors, their battles, their hardships, and their eventual meetings. These are the tales of The Requiem. ShaddowLugia is the one writing the Stormrunner chapters and I'm writing the Nightstreak chapters.
1. Prologue 1 - Nightstreak

Transformers: Origins

Nightstreak

Prologue - Memories

The first thing I remember seeing when I emerged from the Well was the extreme multitude of colors in the long room. It seemed very peaceful and relaxing, and yet somehow incomplete. Where were the darker colors? All around me were bright reds and yellows, but no dark colors. Where was I? Who was I? What was my purpose? Then they came.

Two mechs walked towards me, their feet clanging against the shining floor. One was very tall and was a bright red and silver. He looked young and had a blue visor which covered his optics. The other was shorter and stockier, and was a dull blue and green. He had a hunch and old, wise optics with which he studied me with evident curiosity. As they walked towards me I glanced down at myself, and was shocked by chassis coloration. _I am black and grey._ I also noticed odd blue streaks all along my chassis.

I looked up from myself and saw that the two mechs had stopped in front of me.

"Hello, my young friend," the shorter one said to me kindly, "My name is Axion, and my companion here is Firebird."

I looked at Firebird, who said, "We are the guardians of the Well of All Sparks, the place where all Cybertronians are created. You are the latest bot to come out of the Well, and it is our duty to teach you to live amongst other Cybertronians."

"Yes, indeed," said Axion," Firebird, will you show our young friend here a transformation? It is the first thing he is going to learn, after all."

Firebird nodded once, and then he jumped into the air and started shifting in practically every direction, metal clanging on metal, until in front of me hovered a very peculiar sort of vehicle. It had a sleek sheen to it. The vehicle had long wings with slight groves in the middle of them, and a roaring engine, as if it longed to soar through the stars.

Firebird then transformed back into his robot form, with a look on his face that suggested that he would have preferred to have remained in his jet form. I was amazed. How could I learn such an amazing ability?

Firebird then turned to Axion, and with a look of anticipation said, "We must take him to the Facility now. We have delayed going for long enough."

With an exasperated sigh, Axion said, "Yes, alright. There's no reason to hurry, though. "

"Ah, you're just getting old, my friend. "

"I'm not old! I've just grown quite tired these past few mega-cycles."

"Of course, my friend," Firebird said with a laugh.

After this exchange the two mechs lead me out of the building we were in, towards a very tall and bright building that had tall, metallic spires rising towards the heavens. We entered the building and activated a lift, and as it ascended, I was able to get my first good look at the city. The scene that was spread out in front of me was amazing. There were tall archaic spires, and small domed buildings. There were lights everywhere, and some even seemed to be moving. As I adjusted my optics and looked closer, I saw that the moving lights were other Cybertronians like me.

Just as I thought this moment would never end, the lift doors opened and we exited, I somewhat reluctantly. Firebird then started speaking again.

"You and everyone on this great and mighty planet we call home are called Cybertronians," Firebird explained. "This building is known as the Facility, where you will learn all you need to know in order to live here. The building you just exited is called The Well of All Sparks. As I explained earlier, this is where all Cybertronians come from. Here at the Facility you will choose a vehicle form that suits you and your chassis, and we will then assign you to a district of Cybertron that we believe you will work your best in."

All through their speech we moved farther into the Facility. I noticed other mechs and femmes in sealed off rooms, learning I assumed. Some seemed to be lifting objects while others were observing monitors intently. It all seemed quite boring. Axion then spoke of our life-blood, Energon, and how without it we would all surly die. We approached a large door that opened slowly with a low sliding noise, and inside the room sat a massive computer terminal. Axion then looked at me and said, "This is Teletraan 1. Teletraan 1 is a massive super-computer that spans all throughout Cybertron. You will not normally find nodes this big though. They are much smaller and are available for use at any time if you so which. Teletraan 1 contains all the scientific data our science divisions learn, as well as an almost complete history of Cybertron. It will show you every possible vehicle form that your size of chassis can use. Once you make your selection, Teletraan 1 will upload a program that will unlock your transformation ability, and will give you full instructions on how to change form. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I said as I walked up to the giant computer. It suddenly blared to life, as if it felt my presence.

"Welcome to Teletraan 1," a monotone voice resonated throughout the room, "Scanning new protoform... Vehicles found that will match the new protoform. You will now choose your alternate mode."

The screen in front of me showed multiple vehicles, some of which I have not seen since viewing them. One stood out in particular: it was a Tyrestian Sonic Stryker, the fastest land transport on the planet. It was sleek and strong, complete and utter perfection. I immediately selected it, and as soon as I did I felt data streaming into my processor. I knew what to do next.

I adjusted my optics to the scanning setting, which set up a direct link to my T- Cog. I scanned the three-dimensional hologram of the Stryker and felt my chassis shifting as it accepted the vehicle. I then did something that I had been looking forward to do ever since Firebird had first shown me. I transformed. The change was quick and smooth, much like waking up from stasis had been. Suddenly I was the Stryker. I felt my engine roaring as if it could barely contain the excitement I was experiencing.

Just as I was about to drive off the mechs had me change back to my robot form. They escorted me off to a side room and had me connect to a smaller side terminal of Teletraan 1. Here I learned that Cybertronians were led by the Primes, great Cybertronians of immense power, and how the Primes were commanded by the High Council. They told me of the Caste System, and how I was destined for the working class. They gave me an ID number, one that I still hate to remember.

After I finished my time at the Facility, I was brought to Tyger Pax to work in the energon transfer docks in the lower level of the city. I moved the larger energon cubes around the docks, in order for the smaller bots to do their duties. The job was easy yet incredibly dull. The only part of each cycle I looked forward to was my nightly drive. The feel of the wind going through my grill was exhilarating. It was the only time I felt truly happy in this unfair life.

One night while I was out on my drive I found an old, broken down Teletraan 1 terminal, which I repaired, hacked into, and downloaded all the data I could. Through this, I learned how to tweak my systems in order to do stuff other bots couldn't. I was able to run faster, jump farther, and even increase the strength of my servos tenfold. I even made the jump jets in my feet be able to sustain limited amounts of flight.

I met a mech one cycle that told me of gladiatorial arenas in which femmes and mechs like me could prove our worth. I agreed to participate in one such arena. The first thing I noticed when I entered arena was the loud cheering of the bots bordering the platform on which I stood. They all seemed to think that my opponent would grind me into dust. They honestly thought I was going to die here. I grimaced. _It's to fragging loud here_. Then as I was wondering what it would take to get these bots to shut the scrap up, my opponent walked onto the platform. He was a tall mech, strongly built and ready for battle. He looked at me and smirked. "Are you really the best these bots can come up with," he asked with a sneer.

"So you're my competition? I thought I would actually have a challenge here. Looks like I was wrong," I said in a matter of fact way.

With those words he charged at me with a bellow of pure anger. Just as he was about to reach me, I jumped into the air, flipped over his head, landing on his back. He then tried to reach up and grab me. I avoided his hands, and with a load war-cry, tore his head right off of his body with a loud tearing noise. I jumped off his collapsing form, landing with a light thud, and dropped his head right next to the decapitated body. The crowd stared in shock. They couldn't believe their optics. Had this really just happened? I nodded a quick farewell to the crowds, transformed, and drive off.

After fighting in a few more similar arenas I gained my name, one that I wear proudly to this day. The mechs there named me Nightstreak, I assume because of my coloration. During the time between combat I upgraded myself with technology I learned from Teletraan. I made myself a phase-shifter and cloaking device, both of which I installed into myself. I installed a faceplate and a crimson battle visor that detected individual Energon signatures, and had lock-on abilities. I then began experimenting with transformation. Slowly yet surely, I learned how to transform single parts of my chassis. I first figured out how to transform my hands into melee weapons, specifically Energo-Swords. I soon mastered combat with these weapons, thanks to the arenas. I then learned how to change my arms into any firearm I wished. I personally preferred the Neutron Assault Rifle, but when that wasn't allowed I used standard blasters. Thanks to all of these upgrades, and a whole lot of practice, I was unstoppable in battle, and I earned respect because of it. Then he came.

His name was Megatronus at the time. I thought the battle between us would be the usual battle. A few swings from him and then I would cloak, get behind him, and finish him off with dual stabs to his back. Megatronus did not gloat at all as the match began. He did not act at all surprised when I cloaked but instead he smirked. I then leaped at him, deactivating my cloak in my eagerness to defeat him. Megatronus then turned around, grabbing one of my arms while doing so, and threw me up into the air. I landed with a sickening thud. Letting out a groan, I slowly stood back up, more wary of my opponent now. He simply smirked at me, and transformed his right are into an Energo-Mace. I was starting to get pretty angry, so I charged him, swords out, screaming my battle cry. He then jumped into the air, and with one fell swoop, sent me flying through the air with his mace. I fell to the ground, blinded with pain. It was then I felt a rage I had never felt before. I knew then I would hate this mech forever. Megatronus then walked over to me and offered me a hand up, but I shoved it to the side, transformed, and drove off.

After that I watched as history unfolded. Megatronus became Megatron, the vile and cruel leader of the Decepticons, and how he declared war on Zeta Prime and his Autobots. I watched as Zeta Prime, the leader of the Autobots, answered Megatron by declaring the Autobots will win this conflict and Megatron will pay for his crimes. I saw this Great War come to be. I chose to join the Autobots, and had an Autobot insignia placed on each shoulder plate. I changed the blue energon streaks on my body to red, and prepared to be a soldier in this war. But my part of the story was just beginning. My name is Nightstreak, and this is my tale.


	2. Prologue 2 - Stormrunner

When I opened my optics for the first time, I found myself in a small laboratory with a large and rather brutish-looking mech looming over me. I had no memories, but I felt as though I should. I moved to sit up and the mech next to me, a huge 'bot with scratched-up red plating, offered me a servo. I hesitated before accepting his help sitting up.  
"Where am I?" I asked. My voice sounded weird to my audios, as though I was listening to a stranger talk.  
"Yer in the Tagon Heights," said the huge mech in a thick accent. "Ya was jist reformatted. I know ya prob'ly feel confused at the moment, but Ah'm here ta help ya out."  
"Why was I reformatted?" I asked in a cold tone.  
He didn't seem offended by my tone. "Ya nearly died. Yer name is Roadburn, and yer a speedster. Ya were racin' where ya shouldn't've been, in a construction site. Ya were crushed under a fallin' beam," he explained. "Ah had ta rebuild ya. Ah'm afraid ya may have lost yer memories. Yer processor was severely damaged."  
"How am I supposed to live like that, with no memories? I have no idea who I am," I said.  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What kind of scraphead was I, to go racing around like a moron, getting myself nearly killed? And I had no memories-I was a stranger in my own body, an entirely different person. Wouldn't it be better to be dead than someone entirely new?  
Something of my thoughts must have shown on my faceplates because he said, "Now don't ya worry yer head 'bout it. Ah'm here ta help ya, like Ah said b'fore." Again he offered a large servo to me. When I took it, he pulled me to my pedes and made sure I was stable before saying, "C'mon. Allow me ta show ya 'round."  
I followed the giant mech, who, despite his brutish appearance, was gentle and moved with surprising grace for his size.  
"M' name's Red, by tha way," he said to me as he led me out of the lab. When we reached the city, he said, "This'd be Tagon Heights, the Industrial Quadrant East. Most 'f the buildin's here're power stations, most of 'em solar."  
I nodded. It certainly was an industrial-looking city. Many of the Cybertronians here were of large frametypes, built for heavy labor.  
"Most 'bots here're construction workers 'r engineers, like myself," said Red. "We build 'nd maintain the power plants here."  
"Seems like something better to do with one's life than racing around like a brainless idiot," I said. Really, the idea of living here was appealing, especially after learning of what had happened to me. While I still hated the idea of being a stranger in my own body, part of me was glad I was changed.  
Red smiled at that. "It's honest work," he agreed. A pause, then, "Would ya like ta learn ta work here? Ah'd be happy ta teach ya ev'rything I know. Unless ya'd rather stay a racer," he added with a wink.  
I grimaced. "No, thank you," I said coolly. "I think I'll take you up on your offer."  
"If yer goin' ta change yer life and b'come an engineer, ya might also want ta change yer alt mode," said Red.  
I looked down at myself. I was slim, with black, orange, and blue plating, yellow energon lines, and a race car alt mode. "Yes," I said. "I definitely want a new alt mode."  
He nodded and led me to a different building and pointed me in the direction of a computer. "Ya can choose a new alt mode from that computer."  
I thanked him and booted up the computer. I looked over the possible alt modes for my slim frametype, but, to my distaste, I saw only race cars and similar vehicles.  
Sensing my disappointment, Red said, "Since ya was reformatted, yer frametype can be changed. Ya can choose any alt mode ya want."  
Feeling much better, I cycled through alt modes for a much heavier frametype, similar to Red's. After a moment's thought, I selected a large cargo truck. I scanned the new form and felt my frame shifting, becoming bigger and stronger, taking on my new alt mode. I looked down at myself and was much happier by what I saw, a powerful femme that matched my new mindset of being a hard worker instead of someone that raced around like a moron.  
"Nice choice, Roadburn," said Red.  
"Don't call me that," I snapped. Realizing how badly I was treating the mech that saved my life, I said, "I'm sorry. It's just...I'm not Roadburn anymore. I don't want to be called that anymore."  
Again, Red didn't seem to be offended by my tone. "Well, what would ya like ta be called?" he asked.  
I thought about it. I wanted a strong designation, one that would fit the new me. And it came to me easily, "My name is Stormrunner."  
From that point on, I became a new person. I learned quickly about engineering. Red said he'd never seen anyone become such a great engineer so fast. My days were filled with challenging work, work that I was more than happy to do.  
The only problem with my new life was my unstable Spark. Being reformatted from someone like Roadburn into someone completely different had upset my Spark and that part of my life force that was still the speedster was making my Spark erratic and unstable. After some time, I came up with a solution. Using my new building skills, I created the body of a minicon and, with Red's help, carefully removed the part of my Spark that was Roadburn and used it to give my minicon, my new symbiote, life. I named her Jetstream, because she attached to me as a jetpack. She could also become a sniper rifle.  
I passed the first few years of my life working with Red and Jetstream. However, my newfound sense of purpose and contentment would not last. One day when I went to work at a solar power plant, I discovered my mentor and only friend, Red, on the floor, dead. I rushed to his side but there was nothing I could do. His gentle Spark had been extinguished.  
Another engineer found me with Red's body, and suddenly I found myself wanted for a murder I did not commit. It was only years later, long after the Great War had begun, that I found out I had been framed for my mentor's murder.  
I fled for my life, to the one place where I could escape the authorities who wanted my arrest: Kaon. It was the Badlands of Cybertron, a city I had barely even heard of, but it was the only place I could go. Tagon Heights was far from Kaon, but after much cautious travelling and many close calls, I found myself in Kaon.  
The authorities may have not been on my aft anymore, but I wasn't safe. And it wasn't long before I found myself captured by someone else: the mech that owned the gladiatorial arenas of Kaon. I was enslaved and forced to fight for the entertainment of others.  
And, as I found out, I was good at it. I may have been content working as an engineer, but I was truly happy as a warrior. It wasn't long before I met Megatronus, not in battle, but around the arena. He was the champion of the arena, and I was glad I never met him in battle. However, I was interested in what he had to say. He spoke out for equal rights, something that hadn't ever crossed my mind before, but after seeing the differences between cities like Tagon Heights and Kaon, it certainly caught my attention.  
Talking to him face-to-face was so inspiring he had my loyalty from the moment I met him. I was loyal from the time he left the arena as Megatron, to when I declared war. I was one of the first to brand myself with his symbol, the insignia of the Decepticons.  
My loyalty led me to join the Decepticon Justice Division, and I later earned the right to the title of Commander, and was given my own troops. We were trusted with especially dangerous missions, not unlike the Autobot Wreckers. But our skill and discipline outmatched those warriors.  
Even as the Great War destroyed our home my loyalty never wavered. Regardless of who Megatron had become, he was still the great leader I admired and I wore my insignia with pride.


End file.
